Forum:Rollback requests/Wikiaholic
Requesting rollback rights When requesting rollback rights, please fill out the following information: * Be active for at least 60 days: yes * Have at least 100 edits (see ), with more than 50% for wiki-building: yes * Have a history of fighting vandalism: yes * Must have no history of vandalism: yes Voting When voting for the person who made the rights request, cast your vote here as Support or Oppose and sign your name with ~~~~. Please use a number list (#) for each vote. Support # We have 20 rollback users. 13 are inactive so that leaves 7 rollback users. Knarrow02 hardly ever edits or patrols. JeremyCreek hasn't been here since August and even then, he spends more time in chatroom than in improving and patrolling the wiki's information side. The same can be said about AgentGoldfish, who was more interested in chat than doing his job as a rollback. AnimatedCartoons hasn't edited since June. That means only 3 rollback users actually do something. Only 3 out of 20 still help out. Wikiaholic has more than enough for this position. He's more useful than a certain 17 people. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 03:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC) #Based on what Wikian said above, I believe now that we do need another rollback user and Wikiaholic does have the edits to show that he has done enough to qualify for this postion. Even though Wikiaholic has not fought much vandalism or bad edits there has not been much opportunity so I am supporting him becoming a rollback. P&F fan92 (talk) 10:43, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # I agree, we need more active rollbacker now since sometimes I'm not around here as I use to be. Patrickau 26 (talk) 15:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support their request, enter your vote here and sign it. Comments # Before I make my decision, I'm starting to think there's enough rollback users. (If anyone is wondering, it's currently at 20 (that's counting both active and inactive users).) ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 01:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # I would have to agree with KinHikari about there being enough rollback users right now. There have not been close to as many bad edits since wiki contributors were blocked from doing editing back on July 1st of this year. So I think that we have enough rollback users right now. P&F fan92 (talk) 01:34, September 19, 2013 (UTC) #Maybe demote the ones who haven't edited in over a year, and wait to see if anyone of the current crop of rollbackers has stopped editing. IaLL's not here, he's in coat town. 02:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # Supporting the nomination since I follow a belief similar to Topher208 ("judge based on qualifications, not perceived need"). Besides, opposing for the above reasons would make it unfair for any person. Working a lot to earn a position then having it denied not because you aren't qualified, but because "we have enough" or "there is no need" seems rather unfair IMO. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 03:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # I agree with IaLL about demoting the rollback users who haven't edited for 1+ years. Or at least leave a message on their message wall to see if they're planning to come back in the near future. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 03:34, September 19, 2013 (UTC) #striking my comment above as Wikian has made a good case on why there are not enough rollbackers active. P&F fan92 (talk) 10:47, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # One more comment then I'm done for the time being. I've decided to neither support or oppose the request. So I leave it to the other active admins and users. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:22, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # I also agree with demoting the inactive rollbacks. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 09:39, September 23, 2013 (UTC) # I have "cleaned house" and removed the rights of the people that have been inactive for over a year and left notices for a few others to have them confirm that they still want their rights. If there are any further votes, they should be cast within the next week or so, before the voting is closed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:37, November 24, 2013 (UTC) # Any comments about the request should be entered here and sign your name. Result Result was 3 votes in favor with none opposed. I am pleased to see that Wikiaholic's edit count shows 80% are in the main namespace. Rollback rights are approved. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:56, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Rollback requests - completed Rollback